Fight Club
by Justus166
Summary: -Complete- A new case for the team starts with 2 dead marines, but could turn ugly for some of the members as an undercover operation gets a little heavy. Remember rule one of Fight Club! This will have a little Tiva but in moderation.
1. King of the Streets

-I do not own NCIS or the Character- I do have respect of the writers and actors who help make this a great show, as well as the people behind the camera! Keep up the good work people.

"Where is Tony?" McGee asked.

"He said he was going to talk to the store owner" Ziva said as she rounded him to take another face shot of one of the two dead marines.

The team was just getting the tape around the pawn shop and street. The crime seemed to be a robbery gone wrong and the out come was two dead marines and a very scared store owner. McGee was just done with his first sketches when a familiar laugh came from behind him.

"I do believe you could do Dr. Seuss books as well McGee, but your writing would have to improve." Tony said as he side stepped and walked over to the Register that was bashed and open.

"You know I am not the normal sketch artist Tony give me a break." McGee retorts.

"Yes Tony, why is McGee sketching as I recall you are our back up." Ziva says as she lets the camera fall and settle at her stomach. She walks over to McGee and looks at the sketch. "What is that?" she asks slowly, her eyes turning to look up at him.

"It's the body." McGee said defensively. "Look Tony why aren't you sketching?"

"Because McGoo, we are in my domain!" Tony shoots back with a grin. Waving his hands outward in a sweeping motion.

"Funny..... I don't see any sheets or a box spring around here?" Ziva retorts smiling at McGee, who smiles back and then Tony.

"Aaaaa, Zivvvvvvvva so much to teach you. This is a crime of the streets, My bread and butter! And that is why I know that his was not a simple robbery." Tony says as he walks back toward them.

"And what makes you say that?" McGee says curiosity taking the better of him.

"So good of you to ask Probie! Look at the register. See anything wrong? Tony

"All money is gone?" McGee says slowly while looking over seeing an empty till, thinking he might be walking into a trap or talking to a monkey.

"Correct Probie, ALL the money. So either they were low laundry or bus money, or this was staged to look like a robbery. There is no way a robber would take the time after killing 2 men to get all the cash including the pennies. It's always grab the bills and run like hell." Tony says the last part in triumph as he strikes a pose. "So as your king.."

**Smack!** Tony winches as a classic Gibbs smack connects with the back of his head.

"Sorry Boss" Tony says as he starts to dust for prints around the register.

"Or Jester" McGee says but is unable to reap the fruits of his comeback due to the Gibbs stare aimed at him.

Gibbs started to walk to the store exit. "Bag evidence" He says as he takes a sip from his morning coffee, "Finished your kids book McGee?"

So what do you think? this is my first try but I like it so far. I mean hey I even made an outline for the story so don't worry this is have a flow and plenty of TIVA, Comedy and perhaps if I am convinced some other connections. So R&R. I tried to foucus on each of the characters voice so let me know how that felt to you, Ask is this what they would really say! and thank you again!


	2. The Sweet Science

1I do not own NCIS. I just support it by watching it every week!

"What have you got for me Ducky?" Gibbs asks as he set foot in the M.E.'s lab.

"Something rather odd Jethro." Ducky says. He stops working on stitching up one of the marines and turns to his assistant. "Mr. Palmer if you would please."

"O yes doctor!" Palmer exclaimed eager to get more hands on experience.

"Well it's quite obvious what killed our two victims, both were shot twice in the back at point blank range. They never saw their murders..... They were dead before they hit the ground I'm afraid" Dr. Mallard spoke while pointing to the exit wounds near the middle of the body.

"So what's the odd part?" Gibbs asked curtly.

Doctor Mallard could sense the anger in Gibbs. He knew he never liked anyone murdered, especially a fellow marine, but to have them killed in such a cowardly way. "The odd part is found when you look into the history of their bodies. There are some injures that don't show up in their medical records. For example this young man in the past 9 months has broken several ribs combined with sever bruising in the torso and face. To top it off I would estimate that he has broken his nose more then seven times perhaps so high as 10 times." Ducky explains this by moving to the x-ray reader and pointing to the face x-ray.

"Sounds like our guy was having a bad day." Tony says as he walks in accompanied by Ziva and followed closely by McGee.

"Yes well I would have normally agreed with you Tony, but then I had a look at out other victim here and it seems he was on the losing side of quite a few more bouts." Ducky said slowly as Gibbs teams gathered around the tables.

"Bouts?" Ziva asked confuse by the unfamiliar word.

"It means a round in a boxing match." McGee said in his matter-a-fact style. "So these two were boxers?"

"Yes" Ducky said is a similar style.

"Didn't take you for a fan of boxing McGeek" Tony asked laughing obviously picturing Probie in the ring with gloves on.

"They do call it the sweet science" McGee retorted slyly.

Ducky looked over to them and exclaimed "Well said McGee. In fact I remember the first time I went to see a fight. It was in..."

"I still don't see the odd part Ducky." Gibbs said cutting into the conversation like one of the doctors scalpels. Not liking the turn in the conversation. He was a man who liked his team with their eyes on a goal. Finding the person or people who did this.

"Yes well the injuries are similar to those found on a boxer, but they are far to centered and deep to be injuries from formal fight." Ducky said as he walked over to Palmer to inspect the final stitching.

"Meaning these two were..." McGee started.

"Fighting with out gloves." Gibbs said as he then turned and heading for the exit.

"Correct Gibbs." Ducky said. Smiling happy to help Gibbs with what he hoped was a clue in the right direction.

O SNAP! I wonder where the title is going to mean!!!! haha well here is my second Chapter in Fight Club. I know you want to see Tiva but that will be soon. I promise. In this one I was trying to how each of the team members protect themselfs when they are confounded with death. I am not trying to be deep because this is was they are surrounded by most of the time but just give people a look at how I see them react. McGee hides behind his knowledge, Tony his jokes, and Ziva has no real reaction as she is similar to Gibbs. Both have their eyes on the case and want to learn as much about it to help them solve it. OF course I also kept a ear on all the characters voice. So tell me what you think. If you think me talking about my work like this is boring let me know that too!

Some food for thought!

Why is it at retail stores they are not allowed to say Marry Christmas, but then the store play music that wishes people that very thing? I was bored at work and thought of this. Help me rap my head around this weird little fact!


	3. Rule One

1I do not own NCIS.

"_The information Ducky Found was their first lead and he wasn't going to let it run cold. He couldn't let it run cold."_ Gibbs thought as he waited in line to get his third cup of coffee of the day. _"I hate lines."_ He thinks as he steps forward to the barista.

Meanwhile at the bullpen

Ziva looked up from her computer screen to see if Tony was slacking off again. When she looked over she saw him with the same DiNozzo smile he had when they left odtopsy. _"What was so funny?"_ She thought as she watched him. Of course she knew her partner and also knew that smile was saved for movie talk and woman. And since she had yet to hear about any woman she had come to the conclusion it must be a movie. Or did she just hope?

"So what movie is it this time Tony?" She asked as she looked down at her hands playing with her pen. _"Damn!" _she thought as see saw herself show a classic sign of nervous body language.

She then kept looking down to make it seem like she really didn't care about the answer, tho all her senses were currently trained on Tony and his answer excluding her eyes that is.

"What is this?" Tony said in a happy almost gleeful tone. "Ziva since when have you ever willingly asked about a movie?"

"I figure if you don't get it out if your mouth you might die." She said back now looking up again smiling inwardly. _It was a movie!_ She thought her heart beat calmed from the slight rise in blood pressure that had started to build when she asked him the question.

"I thought I would congratulate you for holding it in for so long. I am sure the movie popped into your head as soon as we finished with Duckys' report." Ziva said like she was talking to a child.

"It's system, get it out of my system" Tony said as he got up. _"Seems she is getting better at reading me. She is my partner after all." _Tony remembered all the times they had watched each others back and smiled again. He truly was a lucky man he thought. But she was sharp it was indeed a movie. This movie is to good to just give the classic summery with actors a quick summery. I mean it is Fight Club. And everyone knows rule one even McGee. _"Right? So lets have a little bit of fun!" _he thought this and an even bigger smile found his face.

"And as much as I would love to tell you. I can't." Tony said this and then turned and walked towards the bathroom. As he went he looked at Probie and winked. _"Hope he gets it._"

This last sentence sparked some concern with Ziva. Was Tony was hiding something from her? The last time he did that was when he was with Jeanne. When her name crossed her mind she remembered the pain of watching Tony involved with another woman. Could he have found another woman?She watched Tony as he turned and started heading to the bathroom. Then she saw Tony make eye contact with McGee. She waited for Tony to leave then shot up and walked around over to McGee.

"What was that McGee?" She asked slowly, letting his mind wonder what she would do or could do if he didn't answer truthfully.

"It was nothing Ziva. Tony is just, well... being Tony." He responded as he displaying very common signs of a person under stress.

"Who is she?" Ziva said in a very cold and very low tone. She instantly saw the huge error of asking this from the confusion plastered all over McGee.

"I thought we were talking about the movie?" McGee asked as he stood up and moved to put some papers back into a file, and then put the file on Gibbs desk.

"We are, I want to know what movie Tony is talking about. Why is he hiding this one from me? She said eager to change the subject perhaps a little to eager she thought. _"Damn" _she shouted in her head. _"Why does Tony do this to me? Why does he cause me to doubt myself"_

"Or is it really a movie?" Ziva said, kicked herself as she said what would normally have been filtered by her Mossad training and her own protection. But she had to make sure. She had to test the junior agent one more time to see if there was more to it.

McGee looks as Ziva seen a small amount of worry in her eyes and replies "Look it's really stupid Ziva. Tony is just..."

**SMACK!**

Tony had just come back from the bathroom as he heard what he thought was McGee breaking under Ziva's interrogation. He thought if watching and just letting Ziva sweat it out of him, but then he decided this was to fun to end yet so he walked up and gave McGee a hit on the back of the head and shout "Remember rule number one McGeek!" as he turned around to face them.

**SMACK!**

This time Tony recoiled for the hit to the head as Gibbs walked past him.

"What is rule number one Tony?" He asked before Tony had a chance to respond to the hit.

"Rule one is never let suspects stay together Boss." Tony reads off.

"What have you go for me?" Gibbs says to his team waiting.

"Ducky was right boss. Warrant Officers Haymen and Worth were both boxers." McGee started. "Both are also members of the same boxing gym and were seen sparing together frequently." he finished.

Tony starts keeping the momentum going. "That's not all Boss. Three years ago Haymen was charged and found guilty of taking a dive in a fight. He lost his boxing licence and was in jail for about 5 months and then let out on good behavior. A week out and he enlisted." When he stops he hands Gibbs the case records.

Gibbs takes the files and throws them on his desk. Moves round his desk and opens his top drawer. He opens in grabs his gun and then starts barking orders. "McGee your with me!"

"Right Boss." McGee responds as he turns to get his equipment.

"DiNozzo, follow up on that case find me everything you can on it." Gibbs sees the look of disappointment in his face as he gives the order. He knows why but had no time to tell him why. He was a cop he knows how to get more then just reports from the police.

"And me?" Ziva asked in a more flustered fashion then normal.

"CATCH UP!" Gibbs shouts as he and McGee headed for the door.

WOW now that was a long one! Well hope it didn't bore you, once again I ask that you R&R. I will try to respond with a thank you note but I may get the urge to write. So maybe if I am flooded with reviews maybe I will be flooded with ideas. Voices still up to snuff? How about inner thoughts?

Some Food for thought!!!!!

Why is it the number positions are flipped on a keyboard and phone? Thought about that one when I was at work again. It gave me a headache.


	4. Abbys Two Cents

1"Gibbs" Abby shouts in her lab when Gibbs answered her phone call. "I found something in our two victims tox screen. They both had anabolic steroids in there body. But Worths was off the roof. I mean we are talking like rock star overdose."

"So our boxer was taking steroids." McGee said a little scepticism in his voice. "Most semipro boxers do."

"Let her finish McGee." Gibbs said.

"Thank you Gibbs. Yes McGee most probably do but would they take diazepam?" She said in a victorious tone.

"What!"

Abby smiled as both Gibbs and McGee responded to her question. But confused but both had to different reasons. "Diazepam Gibbs. It's a antidepressant drug." responding to the one who she knew she had to answer first.

"Its side effects are drowsiness, confusion, and lethargy and memory impairment." McGee started to explain. "Why would Worth be taking both? Was he trying to stop a roid rage?"

"No McGee Worth wasn't the one taking diazepam. It was Haymen." Abby corrected. "And they both took there choice drug around the same time too. Hope that helps!"

"Good job Abby!" Gibbs said as he smiled at her and then turned the monitor off and got out of his car.

"So who should we talk to first Boss?" McGee asked.

"Who do you think McGee?" Gibbs said in a tone McGee knew he should have known.

Short I know but After I saw the add for the new episode tomorrow I had to post something so I could just say **HOLY COW**!!!! Tomorrow they are going to have a **FIGHT CLUB **in the case!!!!!! I mean what the heck!!!!!! I guess I should right about Tiva more and then they with follow that story idea!!!!! haha so here we have it. Me feeling super cool because of the crazy coincidence. But hey you got to let me have my moment.


	5. It's Just Lunch

1I do not own any person or part of NCIS.

As Ziva and Tony walked to the car there was a silent tension surrounding them. This one was different kind of tension. Sure they had just informed a woman that her soon to be husband was dead. They also had to ask questions which was not easy to do with her in a state of denial accompanied by crying after the news had set in. This tension seems somewhat different. Tony had noted this but said nothing due to the fact he couldn't see why it was different..

"You were very good in their." Ziva said breaking the silence. "You were able to calm her down. That helped with the questioning."

"Yea well it seemed like she needed to let it out. You know get it out of her system." Tony said as he emphasized the last word reminding her of the correct saying. The smile he had on was easy to see through, She could see the emotion in his eyes, the sadness was very real.

"She said that her fiancé had been done with fighting after the issue with fixing fights. When we brought up the wounds we found on him she just denied them. Think she may be trying to cover for him?" Ziva asked.

"No, I think our officer was keeping his fun a secret. So you hungry?" Tony asks with a smile.

"I could eat. Why?" Ziva asked.

"Cause we are a few blocks away from the best deli in the greater DC area. Come on we can grab it to go." As Tony said this he turned left making it clear to Ziva that this was the plan and she was not changing it.

____________________________________________________________________________

_Back at the lab_

"McGee" Abby yelled as she took a sip from her cow-pow.

"I'm here Abbs!" McGee shouted as he got out of the elevator.

"O Italian"Abby said as she saw McGee walk in with lunch. "Speaking of which where is Tony?"

"Hasn't come back from questioning Worths fiancé." McGee said casually.

"That was like 3 hours ago, and we both know Tony never misses lunch. What about Ziva?" Abby asked as she looked towards the lab entrance.

"She went with Tony so I guess they are both still out." McGee shrugged as he took a bite of his meal.

"O well then that's great" Abby said smiling.

"What is?" McGee asked wondering what suddenly made her so happy.

"They are spending more time together McGee. That means its only a matter of time before it happens." Abby said as she clapped her hands in excitement.

"What are you talking about? Before what happens?" McGee questioned.

"Before Tony and Ziva get together of course. God welcome to the world of reality McGee." Abby said as she turned back looking over at McGee and saw the complete look of confusion and what looked like a little bit fear. "Don't tell me you have never seen it, McGee its right in front of you every day. The way they look at each other and the word foreplay. I mean if they don't release soon one of them is going to explode. Is that what we want McGee? Bits a pieces of Tony or Ziva everywhere? I don't think so!" After Abby said this she made her pouting face and sighed.

"Ziva was acting a little weird yesterday. And it did have to do with one of Tony's little gags." McGee said slowly as if the idea had made sense.

"What? What happened? What did she say? Or was it something she did? She is a woman of action after all." As Abby said the last part she jumped into a classic kung-fu stance.

"It was what she said." McGee said looking up and seeing Abbas face. He could tell that this topic wasn't about to disappear so he sighed and continued."Tony was teasing Ziva with the movie Fight Club. You know about rule one and so forth. So when he left without telling her the movie she came over and asked me what Tony was talking about" McGee shifted nervously as he remembered the intensity in Ziva's eyes. "So I started to tell her that it was a silly joke Tony was playing she suddenly asked me. Who is she?"

"Who is she?" Abby said looking confused herself.

"Yea we were talking about a movie. And she just asked that out of the blue." McGee said.

Abby watched McGee start to eat his lunch again. She could not believe how someone so smart could be so stupid.

"McGee this is GREAT" Abby shouted and grabbed the food out of his hands. "She is letting her guard down. I knew it would be Ziva who would start to crack first. I bet Tony is the one to make the first move though."

"His first and last" McGee chuckled as he laughed at his own joke.

**Smack** Abby hits him in the back of the head Gibbs style.

"No negative thinking McGee. Only positive, now how are we going to help move those two kids along?" Abby said as her computer started to beep."And besides they haven't come back yet from lunch."

"It's just lunch Abby" McGee interrupted.

"It's never just lunch McGee." Abby responded wearing a smile only comparable to Tony's show on her face.

Is it just lunch? Of course not but I can't just give it to you all at once now can I? So you will have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens. Please R&R it helps motivate me. Special thanks to **Fictionnaire** as well as **M E Wofford**. Next chapter will have A mix of TIVA and a discussion about the movie/ how the characters are relating to the case. I hope to get it up soon but its an important case.

Food for thought

"Corporations have neither bodies to be punished, nor souls to be condemned, they therefore do as they like."

Edward Thurlow (1731-1806)

Quoted in Literary Extracts, 1844

Volume 1

by John Poynder (1779-1849)


	6. Beautuful Babies

1I do not own NCIS

As Ziva followed Tony into the deli she did a quick tactical sweep of the place. She noted three exits as well as a possible fourth through the kitchen. As she finished her scan she put her mind at work to the real problem at hand. What in the world was Tony doing, and what was going on? Tony had made the sudden decision to eat off base which not only allowed the risk of being late, but also caused them to lose time that could be used working on the case. Just what was he planning?

"So Ziva what will it be?" Tony said snapping her out of her thought. He handed her a menu he had grabbed from the counter next to the cash register.

"What would you recommend?" She said this as she decided to brush the whole issue under the table. _Besides_ she thought. She was over thinking it and he had said we could grab it to go _didn't he?_

"That is not my job." He said smiling. "For that question we have to talk to Michelle" As Tony said the name he clapped his hands and hit the bell on the counter.

"I'm coming!" A females voice rang out as soon as the bell chimed.

Ziva looked up from the menu and was met with the smile of a woman who seemed very happy and very well fed.

"Ahh. Tony welcome! You are early this week." She said while rapping him in a hug and then bombarded his face with kisses on the cheek.

Tony began to laugh. "Yes I know Michelle but I found myself in the area and the wonderful food made me have to stop by. I also needed to make a rest stop so please excuse me for one moment" Tony turned and started walking towards the restroom. As he walked he shouted back "I think I will stick with the usual today Michelle. Thank you."

As Michelle turned towards her Ziva could see her beaming.

"What a wonderful young man." Michelle said with a sigh. "So what will you be having?" She spoke this last part with a business as usual tone.

"I don't really know, Tony said that you were the one to ask for recommendations." when Ziva said Tony's name the woman almost fell over in shock.

"You came with Tony? Goodness my dear come, come sit I know just what you will like. I am so sorry. Sometimes that man can be so childish am I right?. Not introducing me to his girlfriend. He will be punished for this. I had thought you were just another customer. I am so sorry." Michelle spoke as she began to half push Ziva into the nearest booth. She was finding it hard to refuse the seat. As she heard the comment about Tony being childish she began to laugh, but at the mention of the world girlfriend she suddenly froze.

"Girlfriend?" She finally said. "No no no I'm not Tony's girlfriend. We are just partners..... I mean we are co-workers at NCIS and I am Tony's partner." Ziva said all this with the same speed as Michelle. After her long and forceful correction of where she stands in Tony's life she switched gears. "Why did you think that? Is this were he takes all of his friends." She said the last part slowly trying to read the woman who seemed to know Tony as though she was his mother.

"No, you are the first. That is why I thought...O my I am truly very sorry. So you are his partner at work" Michelle said in an understanding but undeniably disappointed tone.

"Yes we are partners at work." Ziva sighed in relief seeing the confusion fixed.

"His partner, yes I see it now." The tone Michelle spoke in a tone that made Ziva nervous again.

She decided to investigate. "What exactly do you see?"

"Well all the time Tony talks about work and he often talks about." She was about to go into more detail about what Tony had been talking about, but that was when Tony came out from the bathroom.

"I thought the plan was take out?" Tony asked. His smile showing that he didn't mind the change in plan at all.

"Nonsense Tony, and shame on you for not doing a proper introduction. I will have your lunch ready shortly." Michelle said as she clicked her heels and swooped into the kitchen.

"Colorful woman isn't she? Don't be fooled though she runs the best deli in the world." Tony said as he took a seat in the booth opposite to Ziva.

"The world? I thought it was the best in DC?" Ziva asked laughing.

Tony laughs and brushes the comment off with a smile and a changes the topic.

____________________________________________________________________________

As Michelle was cooking she would steal a peek at the two from the kitchen. So this was Tony's partner she thought. He was not joking when he described her. She was truly breath taking, although the words Tony used were less romantic and more comedy, but she knew that was how Tony was. Always hiding behind his jokes. This Ziva was also a strong woman, Michelle saw this when she was talking with her. She was perfect for Tony she thought. Her last thought as she turned back to her cooking. Well not quite, there was one other thing that ran through her mind. _Beautiful babies_ she thought and began to smile. _They would have beautiful babies._

____________________________________________________________________________

"So his name is Tyler Durden" Ziva said. By now she was fully confused.

"No you never know his name. Tyler Durden is the soap sales man Edward Norton meets and starts the fight club with." Tony said groaning.

"But you said that they are one in the same." Ziva said accusingly. Tony had finally given up on his movie joke and was trying to explain the movie that had him on cloud nine for the better part of the week. Out of the whole conversation Ziva had only been able to understand that the movie is about men fighting at night because they couldn't sleep and there was a man who is not real but isn't. She was still wondering why Tony had said that there was a little Brad Pitt in every man.

"Ok look the names aren't the important part. It's what the movie talks about and shows that is." Tony said as he decided to get to the heart of the movies genius. "It's about the people and how they are reacting to the growth in consumerism in American and how it is plaguing our culture."

"Well at lest America can see how ugly it is. In Israel we have far more things to worry about then men beating each other up. Tell me. When America looks down can it even see its feet anymore?" Ziva said looking at Tony seriously.

"Ziva this movie is not about Israel." As Tony said this he starting wondering why he was arguing about a movie that Ziva hadn't even seen. Tony flopped back in and act of defeat.

This surprised Ziva, as confused as she was she had actually been enjoying the conversation about the movie. Tony's insight not only into the movie but American culture was interesting to Ziva.

"I'm sorry it's just I haven't seen the movie so I don't really know anything." Ziva said a little uncomfortable with the idea of apologizing because she had not seen a movie.

"Don't worry. I guess I'll have to add that to the list." Tony said as he took a sip of his drink.

"What list?" Ziva inquired.

"The list of movies you need to see. Speaking of which when was the last time you were at a movie Ziva? I think it's about time you started crossing some off instead of adding to the list." Tony looked up at her with a smile as he asked the question.

Several come backs popped into Ziva's head but she pushed them aside. She could see Tony's genuine interest in the answer so she decided to just answer him. "About 3 months." She replied.

"What movie?" Tony asked.

Ziva looked out the window and smiled. "Just so you know it was not planned. I was on the airplane coming back to NCIS and I happened to finish my book earlier then I had expected." She said in a playful but defensive tone.

"What movie?" Tony said in a similar tone only more playful.

"Ok it was _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_." Ziva said and made a face that Tony thought he would never see on her. She was embarrassed.

OK the next chapter is up and we are looking at some development in the TIVA. Next Chapter will be the team back on the case Please R&R cause it makes me happy. Thank you to everyone who has made this a favorite story and for the those who have subscribed I hope I am keeping you wanting more Bye for now..

Food For thought-

Angelo Donghia - "Assumption is the mother of the screw-up."


	7. 5 to 1 odds

1I do not own NCIS

McGee had just finished his lunch and was about to get back to reviewing Doctor Doe when his mind began to wander. The topic he found himself thinking about was the conversation he had with Abby earlier about Tony and Ziva. He had been wondering what Ziva had meant when she asked who was she, but McGee wasn't just thinking about the possibility of them together he was scared of it. One reason was because of the inevitable Gibbs lecture of why we don't break rule 12. Which the more he thought about the more he wondered why. No matter how much the two would try to hide it Gibbs would know, and then Gibbs would get mad. No one was safe when that happens. The fighting would also be unavoidable no matter what couples fight and then never can leave it at home. The other reason and this was the one that would keep him up at night was the pranks. Yes right now the pranks were bad, being SuperGlued to the chair or the desk. Poking a hole in the middle of the sticker on his drink so when he peeled it back it got all over him. Yes they were bad but they were all planned within the few minutes on the rare occasion that he came in after Tony and Ziva in the mornings. Now he started to think of what they could do with the 15 hours of planning time they would have between 5pm and 8am the next day. Because most pranks happened during the time the team didn't have a case he saw himself in between a rock and a hard place. He would either be chasing after murders or being paranoid every time he left his desk. The sad part was the more he thought about it the more comfortable he was with the chasing murders. McGee shivered as his mind began to picture what those two could do with the elevator to exploit his fear of heights. It wasn't until Gibbs walked up and slapped him that he fell back down into reality.

**SMACK**

"McGee!" Gibbs shouted giving him a look that could stop a wild boar.

"Sorry Boss, the software hasn't completed its data scan yet. We won't be getting any results for at lest another 20 minutes." McGee said seeing the impatient look on Gibbs face. He knew why his boss was in a foul mood. Earlier when they were questioning everyone from the base the two officers were stationed at they came across someone that seemed to have something to hide. His name was Doctor James Doe. He was distant and rude during their questioning and was quick to be defensive as well. He was also not the smartest doctor McGee had meet So when Gibbs and McGee got back Gibbs said to look into the doctors records starting with his bank accounts. This made McGee happy because it gave him a chance to try out a new software program he helped create. What it did was take all records of a persons life from there bank account to their phone call records and break them down to basic mathematical equations. From there it looked for patterns in the data. It was similar to what they use to predict stock market pricing but more specific and more accurate.

Gibbs did not like waiting, be it lines or for some date from a computer he did not like it. He would rather just take everyone who made his gut turn and throw them in jail. After that he would throw all the lawyers who defended them in jail too. With this last thought his head started to cool down and he sat down. He looked at his computer screen and was about to enter his password when he felt it. Someone had something for him and he knew who. He stood up and walked out and around his desk.

"Lets go McGee." Gibbs said as he started to walk towards the elevator.

"But boss I just said..." McGee stopped as he saw his words had absolutely no way of altering Gibbs path. So he stood up and ran to catch up. When they turned to get in an elevator. They were meet with a surprise.

The door to the elevator opened with a view of Tony and Ziva. Tony was standing in the middle with a smile bigger then any McGee had ever seen. The real surprise was Ziva, who was almost falling over with laughter. Gibbs stopped for a second and then walked into the elevator causing Ziva to try and stop as she was having a hard time with not laughing.

"Since when was being late so fun David?" Gibbs asked now facing McGee who was still standing and looking into the elevator.

"Sorry Boss traffic. Will not happen again." Tony replied. McGee noticed that Tony's smile got bigger as he said that.

"You coming McGee?" Gibbs asked looking at his junior agent and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yea Boss...." McGee said slowly as he stepped into the elevator. He looked at Tony then Ziva and finally back to Tony. The doors closed and they started to descend.

"What's wrong Probie? Afraid the elevator will snap under your weight? We are a long way up." Tony said the last part and his happy smile turned into a evil one. This caused McGee to swallow in a nervous style.

"I was wondering why we are going down to Abby's lab. Boss I told you we wont have anything yet." The doors of the elevator opened and they started walking to the lab entrance. McGee was still talking as they entered. "We won't be seeing any results until at lest 4."

"What have you got for me Abby." Gibbs shouted interrupting McGee.

"It's about time Gibbs. I was afraid we were losing our connection" Abby was by a table sealing evidence.

"Some people were late" Gibbs said walking over to her.

Abby placed the seal sticker on the bag and then walked over to her computer. "I got results from our Patter Identification Scan or PIS maybe. What did you call it again McGee? Never mind but you two were right our doctor has been doing something. And I think I know what."

"What?" Gibbs replied.

"Well every time this happens" Abby points to a line of data on her screen. "We see a increase in our doctors bank account."

"Every time what happens?" This time Tony was the one who asked the question

"O boy. It's every time his base gets its new shipment of medical drugs." McGee said." Looks like our doctor was running a back door pharmacy."

"I also found a consent movement of money here. But the weird thing is a couple of days after we have no deposit or a large deposit. No patter was found by the computer but I found the steaks." Abby said as she highlighted a group of numbers.

"The steaks? Don't you mean the money Abby?" Ziva asked with a tone that told everyone she was lost.

Tony smiled and started to explain. "No she means our doctor was gambling. See here he takes out 5000 dollars on the first week of every month and then 3 days later if he wins we see a deposit. Wow 75000 on that one that's 5 to 1 odds" Tony whistled as he thought about all that money.

"Sadly our lucky doctor did not stay that way see here a month later. He takes out not just his winnings but more. A total of 150000 dollars and we still haven't seen a deposit." Abby said this in a tone that made them all think the same question. Who has that much cash on them for 5 days?

"That's three days before the robbery." Ziva said as it dawned on her and the rest of the team.

"So our guy goes after the fighters and not his bookie when he loses?" Tony asked aloud. "Not the smartest move. If he is afraid of his bookie it most likely means he had protection. That would point towards organized crime. But still why both fighters? Why not just the one that lost him his money? "

"Because he wasn't planning on losing." Gibbs said as he walked out. "Good jobs Abby he added as he walked out. When he got to the elevator he shouted "McGee!"

McGee jumped and ran to the elevator getting in just as it closed.

Tony started to laugh as he saw McGeek run towards Gibbs. He first looked over to Ziva who had cracked a smile and then to Abby who was smiling at them.

"What is it Abby?" Tony asked.

"So how was lunch you two?"

Ok the team is back on the case. Well maybe not Abby seems she has something else in her mind. But here is the next chapter of Fight Club. Hope it's still gripping your interest. If not let me know what I am lacking I love to hear from my readers. So with that please once again R&R and here is your

Food For Thought

Every morning I wake up and go for a run. After that I make my breakfast which consists of honeycomb and maybe some toast. What one thing should I change about my morning routine?


	8. Whiplash Handshake

1Tony, Ziva, and McGee are watching the doctor as he sits in the interrogation room. They are watching from the other side of the one sided mirror. They had been a similar situation hundreds of times. This time was different this was one of the few times Gibbs had given the job of interrogation to Tony and the others. They were in the room deciding how do go about questioning the doctor.

"So how long has doc been in there?" Tony spoke.

"Almost two hours" McGee said looking over at the clock on the wall.

Tony looked back at the window into the other room. He looked at the doctor. He started to size him up looking at how he carried himself, his mannerisms, and then at his record which was in his hands. The man had a clean life, at least on paper. A few parking tickets along with a couple of moving violations, no D.U.I.. This was weird Tony thought. Doctors had one of the most stressful jobs around and they all have ways of dealing with it. When he was a patrol cop back in Baltimore he could just post up at Swedish Medical Center and catch one maybe as many as three a night from the bar about half a mile north. Hell, he thought it was a right of passage after awhile. Doe was also single so he couldn't have a wife/mistress to relive him. The only other thing was drugs but he saw no signs of usage or rebound in the man he was looking at. The man Tony was looking at was not the one they are after. This man did not kill two people in cold blood let alone shoot them in the back. Tony's gut told him this and he was going to go with it.

"It wasn't him." Tony finally said as his mind was made up.

"What do you mean Tony? The evidence is leading straight to him. I mean look at this. He was the last person to see both victims. A fact he lied to us about. We also have evidence that is leading us to a major drug smuggling and dealing operation. We also found his DNA on the bandages of our marines injures." McGee had listed his reasons for guilty. His words had weight but his tone had no punch. "It is weak" he said after a minute of internal thinking and debating.

"But he is all we got to go on." Ziva spoke up. The two turned and looked at her as she played with the pen in her hand. "And he could know who did. He does not look like a killer Tony, but you never really know a man."

"Sounds like someone saw Fight Club. Or maybe just starting to get the message. So lets go find out." Tony said as he smiled and walked to the door.

Ziva smiled back as Tony left. She meet McGee's gaze and her smile disappeared.

"You saw Fight Club?" He asked.

"No" Ziva said as she turned and watched Tony enter the interrogation room.

Doe looked at his watch. 5:53 pm. He had been in this room for two hours. Why hadn't someone come and talked to him? When the two NCIS agents had come they had been asking about two marines. They told him they had been murdered. Now he is at their headquarters. God did they think he did it? How could they? He could never do anything like that. He was a doctor for Christ sakes I mean yes he had done things he wasn't proud of but he would never take a life. He had started to

sweat. He lifted his hand to wipe it off his forehead. He stopped as he looked at his hand. The broken fingers and knuckles were his medals from 3 nights ago. He then lifted his other hand and washed the sweat away. Great another dress shirt ruined he thought. It was then that the door opened and he looked up to see who it was. It was a new person, a younger man then the Gibbs he had the pleasure of meeting earlier. Late 20's to mid 30's normal build and he was wearing a smile. This made Doe even more nervous.

"My name is agent DiNozzo" Tony said walking into the room and holding his hand out to shake. Doe does not return the gesture.

"What is going on here I have been waiting for over two hours" Doe said with a little more panic then he had hoped to express.

"No I am sorry that's not quite right. See I was watching my watch and it wasn't over it was exactly two hours. Still a long wait so sorry about that. We just needed to get all our facts straight. As he had made his joke Tony had pointed to his watch on his wrist. "I'm going to tell you what my colleges think. They think you have a bad case of the double homicide Doctor Doe, and also a incurable drug dealing disorder, or DDD for short." Tony said with a smile.

"I never killed anyone" Doe half screamed terrified of what the agent had just told him and in the way he was joking about it.

"Then why did you lie to us?" Tony shoot back

Doe saw the complete change in the agent. He now saw how serious this agent really was. "I didn't want to get in trouble. I have a gambling problem and its been getting out of hand. There has been some other things but there not bad but more just not looked at kindly." Doe spoke slowly and carefully.

"Like punching a man in the head with a closed fist?"Tony asked looking at the doctors right wrist.

"How did you ...know" Doe said he saw his hand on the table and started to move it into his lap.

Tony explained "In college we called it a whiplash handshake. When a person punched another person in the head with a closed fist he is far more likely to hurt himself then the person he is hitting. But it doesn't look like this is news to you. So who were you punching doctor?" As Tony talked his hands were miming his lecture.

"I don't know who. We don't use names. It's safe for everyone that way." Doe said giving up. "It's a big organization. I mostly just bet on them but sometimes I join in."

"Join what?" Tony said starting to smile.

"The fights. That's what you want to know about right? The fight club we were involved in." Doe said as he saw the smile. He realized then that they really didn't know as much as they had let on. To late now he thought.

"Yes that and the drug dealing."Tony said.

"That I don't know I never sold drugs." Doe said this and looked Tony right in the eyes.

The door opened and McGee walked in. He went over to Tony and leaned over and started to whisper.

"None of the drug deliveries slips were signed in by James Doe. It's not him who is dealing."

After this Tony stands up and smiles to Doe. "Good talk doc." he puts his hand out again for a shake. Shrugs after the doctor refuses again and then starts to walks out.

"James as you know my name is Agent McGee. I would like to start asking you some more questions about this underground fighting you are involved in." McGee starts to take the doctors statement as Tony closed the door to the interrogation room.

"I think you are right. He is not the man we are looking for."

Tony looked over to the right to see Ziva.

"Well did you ever doubt me Ziva? Don't answer that." Tony said with a smile.

"You should trust your self more often Tony. You are good at what you do." Ziva said as they started walking back to the bullpen.

"Thanks, but its not the only thing I am good at.." Tony started to list all the many things he was good at. After a quick walk they were there. " I can't forget sports, football being at the highest followed by basketball, pranks of course dating back to my elementary days when I put a worm in Emily's hair. Pure genius I will say. Speaking of which McGee is going to be taking Doe's statement for at least an hour right?"

Tony looked over at Ziva who was smiling. They both looked over at McGee's desk and thought it was the perfect time to execute their latest plan. One they had been planning to do since they had lunch.

Looks like McGee was right this blooming relationship could spell disaster for McGEEK. But you will have to wait until later to find out what happens. As this chapter has put us back on the case. Were was Gibbs? Chasing down a new lead or perhaps taking on Iron Man in a no holds bar cage match Now that would be something worth seeing. So Please once again R&R. It may take me a little longer to get my next chapter up due to school finals but the more reviews the faster it will be posted so tell me what you think. Also a quick shout out to Fictionnaire Don't worry the real discussion of the move will happen later as well as the homework haha. But thank you for your reviews. This also goes out to M E Wofford, and to everyone who has read, reviewed, subscribes or favorite my first story. Thank you. I am also currently working on another fic so get ready.


	9. Project Mayhem

1"Can you hear me Tony?" McGee asked through the earpiece.

"Loud and clear McGeek." Tony said back.

"Should we go over the plan one more time?" McGee asked.

"Sure I don't see why not, I mean the tenth time is where it really sinks in." Tony rolled his eyes as he said this. He knew what McGee was doing. Talking was a classic rookie way to get the jitters out before an operation. Especially during one this delicate. This one was making Tony nervous.. He had the feeling something was wrong. He thought about talking to Ziva about it yesterday at lunch but decided to just let it go. They had been going out to lunch at least twice a week this last month. Abby and McGee would sometimes tag along but when it was just him and Ziva he really enjoyed the lunch. What was really nice was what happened every time they walked into the deli. Michelle would come over give them both a big smile and a hug would always follow. Then they would sit down and just talk. It wouldn't be the normal playful banter they had in the bullpen or at a crime scene. They would talk about their past and their hobbies. Tony would of course talk about movies and film. He also talked about his first pet which was a dog when he was 9. Ziva was a little different though. She was shy and would sometimes dodge a question Tony asked. Tony understood and would simply change the question. He found himself getting more comfortable with his partner.

"You ready Tony?" Ziva said as she looked over from the divers seat. "It's almost time."

Tony looked over at her and smiled. "Let Project Mayhem commence Ziva."

_Five days earlier_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs walked out of the elevator and turned the corner towards the bullpen. He was nervous, not that he would ever show it. He hated the idea of him not being the spearhead in an undercover operation. He also didn't like the fact that almost all of the INTEL for the mission came from some doctor who had a gambling problem, and could never tell the story the same way with the same facts. First the fighters are supposed to be checked out by doctor Doe to see if they are fit to fight. Then and only then they are given the time and place of the fight. To many things could be a trap waiting for Tony. The last thing Gibbs wanted was to have another undercover job go bad. As he walked into the bullpen and sat in his chair he looked around. He was the first one back from lunch. Tony and Ziva were out and McGee was eating down in Abby's lab. His mind made a mental note to reread the rules to his team and highlight on number 12. Lately he had seen the way Tony and Ziva were acting, and everyone in the world knew how McGee was with Abby. It was Tony and Ziva that had him really worried. He saw the way they were changing. It reminded him of the past. Of him and Jenny when they were together in France. He let the memories flow in and out and he smiled. He let the moment pass and then looked over the operations report. The plan was for Tony to infiltrate the underground fighting organization. From there he will be able to ID the people involved and then we hunt down to find the people who wanted Worth and Haymen dead. Gibbs didn't like it at all. To many ways it could go wrong. Not only was Tony was going in alone with back up not nearly close enough to allow adequate response time, but they still had no idea where the fights could be held. Tony was the only one with real boxing experience, he took it to help body build for football. McGee had knowledge but no real training. The likelihood of Ziva winning was about 100% but then there would be the body count, also the doctor said they had no female fights. Because of these reasons Tony was the likely pick. Gibbs could not shake off the thought that they were overlooking someone or something. He went through the data on all the other doctors none of them were responsible for the drugs that were missing. They were signed in by different doctors who all had alibis and clean records for the most part. Gibbs wanted to follow the drug case, but Vincent pulled rank and gave the order to set up a operation to get an agent into the fight league. Tony volunteered so as to not make a big deal out of it. He knew he was the only one. Gibbs wondered if Tony was ready to go back undercover. He hadn't done any really undercover since Jeanne. As he thought about the mission he saw McGee sit down at his desk. He turned to look at the elevator just in time to see Tony and Ziva walk out and into the bullpen.

"McGee put the plans up." Gibbs said. "We're going over it one more time."

"Ok Boss." McGee said as he typed on his computer and then stood up carrying a remote. "The mission objective is to get Tony inside the next underground fighting event. He will be going in with the cover as a possible contestants in one of the fights. We will be using the connections that James Doe the doctor who has gambled on these fights and also participated into get Tony in. Now Doe has said that three days before every fight all the major contestants have to get a clean bill of health from him or one of the other doctors to fight. This will be your entry point. Tony!" McGee shouted due to the fact that Tony was starting to play with his stapler and showing no signs of paying attention.

"McGeek I know the mission objectives. I have personally gone over the report 4 times. I don't need you to read it to me again." Tony said as he crumpled one of the copies of the report the shot it in the trash can.

"Tony this is important. A mission can only work if everyone knows what they need to do." Ziva said as she walked around and pulled Tony's chair so that it was in the middle of the bullpen facing the TV.

"McGee where do you find your TA's?" Tony looked over and smiled at Ziva and then turned to look at McGee."

"Shut up and listen DiNozzo" Gibbs said looking at Tony.

"Shutting up Boss." He replied.

McGee cleared his throat and then continued. "So with the cover of a fighter we figure the first people we will be able to ID will be the other fighters. Then the gamblers. The plan is for you not to fight, but Tony is saying that will be unavoidable. The doctor has told us nobody has died so the plan is for you to take a dive Try not to make it look obvious because that could hurt you more."

"It is unavoidable boss Rule number 8" Tony chimed in.

McGee just continued the explanation. "After the fight we believe the fighters are patched up by one of the doctors and then shown up to the area where the audience is watching the fight. They are given the option to stay and watch the other fights or they can be dropped off at any location within the city limits. When you are done you are going to stay and start to ID the gamblers and spectators. After that then you will take the offer of the ride and be driven to this address where

we will pick you up. After that we will see where the data takes us. Now Doe has told us that the fighters are not allowed anything electronic so you wont be able to bring a cell phone or a watch."

"So how are we going to keep in touch let alone gather data?" Tony asked. "Is their a new Bond gadget for a fighter on the go?"

"Well we asked what the fighters were allowed to wear and the only thing we were able to work with are these." As McGee said this he holds his hand out and hanging from it are dog tags. "Congratulations Dinozzo you just joined the military" McGee smiled.

"What?" Tony asked somewhat shocked at the idea.

After a few seconds Tony took the necklace and asked. "What branch took me?"

"The Navy." Ziva said smiling

"We thought because of your time afloat that would be the best." McGee added.

"What about the Marines? That's what Haymen and Worth were." Tony turned to Gibbs only to see him smile and shake his head.

"Here is your cover ID Tony get started I can help you" Ziva said taking a file from her desk and handing it to Tony.

"Well I guess the Navy works. I mean I do look good in white." Tony smiled and opened the file. "O and my name is going to be Tyler Durden Ziva. Or would that be to much?" Tony's smile hiding his worry about the mission only says away.

_Back to the present_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony took the bus the last 10 blocks to the boxing gym. He got off at the corner and walked in. He looked around and surveyed the place. The smell of sweat and the sight of equipment and ropes felt nostalgic. It had been years since he had actually stepped into the ring and even then it was only to spar. His coach wouldn't let him fight due to the chances of injury. It was then that Tony thought about the fight he could be having in 3 days. And then it dawned on him. He wasn't just nervous about the mission and the fight. He was excited about it. Something primitive was awakening in. He started to size people up in the gym wondering if the man he was going to fight was there. After standing in the entrance for about 30 seconds he was approached by a man.

"What do you want?" The man asked.

"Just here for my check up. Got to know how many more hits to the head I can take." Tony replied with the code that needed to be said to see Doe for a special check up. Inwardly he thought the code was stupid but the doctor said he didn't make the rules.

"Then follow me. I can take you to the gym's doctor. He is here today." The man said.

Tony followed the man as they walked to the back of the gym. The worst part about the whole mission was seconds away. Tony hated working with untrained people. And if the untrained person is an overcautious borderline paranoid doctor who was able to be broken in the interrogation room after only a few hours then that made Tony worry even more. The man opened the door and pushed Tony in.

Suddenly Tony was grabbed and thrown to the ground. As he hit the ground he rolled and looked up. In the room were four other bodies besides his. Two of them were standing over Tony trying to hold him down. They had been hiding behind the door waiting. The third was the man that led Tony to the room. He had closed the door and was now helping the other two pin Tony down as he grabbed a bottle from the desk in the middle of the room. Behind that desk in the chair was the forth body. The body was limp and the eyes were looking up with a thousand yard stare. It was the dead body of Doctor James Doe. Tony saw this as one of the men hit him hard across the face. The recoil was painful but nothing serious. After the hit a cloth was shoved in front of his mouth and nose. Tony's assailants started to punch him in the stomach causing him to lose his breath. Forcing his body to start gasping for breath as his nose smelled the familiar sent of a modern day anesthesia. Tony looks up one more time as the room started to spin. As he looks up the man who lead him into this trap. He watches him grab his dog tags ripping them off looked at them and then tossed them out the window.

**WOW! my first cliff hanger.** Well I am so happy about this it's my first time ending a chapter with a cliff hanger. I bet you are so happy! Well don't worry I'm not going to make it a habit to end every chapter from now on like this. Thank you once again for reading. Please Read and Review. I have been finding it harder to sit down and write due to the fact that it snowed and I love to snowboard. But Reviews make me feel good and make me want to write so please help me help you and tell me what you think

Food for thought- RIDDLE!!!!

I run but never walk,

Have a mouth but never talk,

Make a bed but never sleep.

What am I?

You can message me the answer and I will respond but don't leave them in the reviews cause someone might peek.


	10. Body Bag

1"How long did the doctor say the check up would last McGee?" Ziva said from her car parked with a vantage point of the ally. Her tone showed no sign of the internal battle she was waging in her head. She had noticed that Tony as well as Gibbs were not liking this mission. She also did not like this operation, but she would do her part and see it through.

"He said it would be about 20 minutes. Its only been 10 since Tony entered the building. Don't worry Ziva I am sure Tony is fine." McGee said doing a poor job of hiding his own worry.

"McGee what were you talking about with Gibbs and Tony earlier? Tony told me I should talk to you." Ziva said trying to change the subject.

"That was sort of a personal conversation Ziva. I don't think we should be talking about it during a mission." McGee spoke slowly.

Ziva could practically see McGee squirming in his van. The thought made Ziva smile, she would find out what they were talking about later. She turned back to the ally. She saw a truck stop at the back of the building down the ally. "McGee I have a truck stopped behind the building. Do you have eyes on it?"

"I do Ziva. It's a group of men loading the truck Looks like they are taking some of the old boxing equipment from the gym. Nothing is really standing out." McGee responded as he scanned the screens showing the ally.

McGee and Ziva watched the truck as it was being loaded. After awhile it was done and the men loading left in the truck.

"How long has it been now McGee?" Ziva asked. She could look at her cell phone but by now she was to impatient to think straight.

"Almost 45 minutes. Something might be wrong. I'll go and check it out. You call Gibbs."

"No they know your face if you go in Tony's cover might get detinated. You call Gibbs, I will go." Ziva said as she got out of the car. She grabbed her Sidearm and ran across the street. She side stepped around to the loading zone with her weapon drawn. She went up the stairs quickly and then stood next to the door way with her back against the wall. She opened the door with her gun at eye level. She burst in after the door was half open and did a combat scan of the hall way. _No targets and no Tony. _Her mind told her. She ran to the door on the right. That was the room that Tony was supposed to have gone into to. She whipped the door open and ran in.

As Ziva entered the room she saw four things. The dead doctor was one, a large mound of sand in the corner was two. The obvious signs of a struggle was three, and last was the absence of Tony. "McGee, Tony isn't here, and doctor Doe is dead." She said half shouting.

_1 hour later_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gibbs I got something." McGee shouted. He picked up a wallet from under the desk. "It's Doe's wallet. Doesn't look like anything was taken from it."

"Bag it and get it to Abby McGee. Ducky what can you tell me.?" Gibbs was short with his words. His fear had been confirmed when he got the call from McGee. This operation was a bad idea and now he had an agent missing, and almost nothing but a dead body and a room that could be from a detective book. _What the hell is this sand!_ He was angry mostly but scared also. He felt like a cornered animal. He needed to get back in control of the case if he was going to find Tony. He took a deep breath and walked over to Ducky.

"Looking at his blood shot eyes I would have to say the man was drugged first and then stabbed. I don't see any defensive wounds so our doctor was not able to fight back or didn't know what was going on until it was to late." Ducky spoke over the voices of the standard crime scan noise of cameras and field agents bagging and tagging evidence. "Jethro don't blame yourself this was a trap set by someone who knew far more then we did."

"I know Ducky that's what makes me mad. And what is all this sand here for? Gibbs asked the question to everyone as he looked around the room hoping someone could answer.

"I can answer that." The man who spoke was one of the people in the next room being questioned by an NCIS agent. "That sand is from a bag."

"A what?" Gibbs asked the man, his face displaying impatience and confusion.

"It's sand from a bag. You know a punching bag." The man explained this and pointed to one that was in the front workout section of the main room.

"Why would someone just leave the sand and not clean it up?" Palmer asked as he brought in the gurney with a body bag on top.

"So they could transport a body in the newly emptied bag perhaps." Ducky said when he grabbed the body bag looking over to Gibbs."Jethro I believe that is how they got Tony out of the building. They must have used a punching bag as a makeshift body bag."

"Ziva! Your with me. We're going back to base. We'll fill McGee in when we get their." Gibbs shouted as he walked into the ally.

"Gibbs I found this." Ziva walked over from the other side of the ally. She opened her hands showing Gibbs a pair of dog tags. They were Tony's dog tags. "They had landed in a small puddle. Which explained why the G.P.S. installed in them had slowly died."

_A few hours later_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony had decided he didn't want to open his eyes yet. When he found himself out of control he discovered the best thing to do is to go with the flow. So he kept his eyes closed. Besides you can pretty much tell everything you need you need to know about a room using your other senses. The floor felt like concrete so he was most likely not in a place were someone lives. The air was a bit colder then normal so it was likely a bigger building with little heat. A warehouse would be a good guess due to the draft he thought. After a couple of minutes with his eyes closed Tony finally opened them so he could look around.

What he saw caused him to tilt his head in confusion. He was in a warehouse. He smiled at the small victory as he stood up and looked at the high ceilings and large hanger doors. The confusion part of his location what he was in a cage. Not a little cage but one about the same size of his first dorm room, however this space lacked the college charm. He had a small fold out bed and a chair. He walked over the chair and sat down. He still felt dizzy from the tactic they had used to knock him out. As he looked over to his right he saw similar cages constructed around the building. He counted about seven others but couldn't quite see all of them. After a minute he stood up again and started testing his cage. It was build solid and after about ten minutes of trying to find a way to break out he gave up and laid down on the bed. As he did this he noticed he was missing his dog tags. _Gibbs is going to kill me._ Tony thought and smiled. He smiled because he knew what this meant. His teammates had no idea where he was. So he was on his own till Gibbs found him. As he started to fall asleep again he said aloud. "I'm Jack's feeling of loneliness." After this he chuckled and slowly fell back asleep. At lest this time it was on a bed he thought.

_Meanwhile at the lab_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Abby I need you to let go. I need to start looking for the truck we saw." McGee said while he tried to pry Abby out of her hug.

"Your right Tim! We need to find Tony and bring him home so we can yell at him for making us worry." Abby said launching herself into her work place. She started to type but it slowed down till it stopped and she looked up at McGee. "You think Tony's ok?" She said in a small quiet voice.

McGee was silent for a second, he knew he needed to focus Abby and that comforting her might help. _Damn what would Tony do._ As he said this he knew what to say. "Abby have you ever seen Tony not smile? We are going to find him. And when we do he is going to be fine, and smile and tell a joke." McGee said this and saw the change in Abby' face. She gave a half smile and then started to work. McGee turned back to the computer screen where he was working. _Don't make me a liar Tony._ He thought to himself as he brought up all the footage of the truck leaving the ally.

_Later in the car with Gibbs & Ziva_--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs was diving as fast as he could back to the lab. Ducky said he would have answers as soon as he could get the body on the table. McGee and Abby were already working on finding out everything there is to know about the truck. Meanwhile Ziva and him had nothing, They did know how they got the Tony out of the building, but the way they did it made him worry. It was just as Ducky had said. Someone was pulling strings and Gibbs hated being a puppet.

Ok well here we go this one may not be a cliffhanger but I know it left you with more questions then answers. Have to wait for the next chapters to find our more. And while you wonder what will happen next. Please R&R. A special thank you to ShadowWolfDagger for your support. you rock girl! I hope to update this story by midweek, but I also might want to start on my next story as well so it could be later in the week. We shall see. If I get a mass of reviews I might focus on this story ;).

Food for thought– What did kamikaze pilots wear helmets?


	11. Caged Animals

1I do not own NCIS

_Time since Tony was declared MIA 15 hours_----------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs walked into the bullpen and looked at his team They were a mess and it showed. McGee was trying to keep busy but was still going over the whole mission trying to think of a way he could have prevented Tony's kidnaping. Ziva was focused, he knew she had most likely been in this situation before and knew to keep her head on the case.

"Tell me you have something." Gibbs said as he walked past them toward his desk.

"The truck is registered to a moving company located near Columbia Heights. I called them they said they had no truck set to move anything from the boxing club. They also said that they have no trucks reported stolen." McGee said.

"I have gone through all the bios on everyone from the medical to the boxing gym. The only new thing I could find was that Doe's intern is married, but didn't change her name after the marriage." Ziva said coldly not hiding her emotional frustration.

Gibbs noted the tone and waited for more. "That's it!" He said looking at them. He couldn't hold it in. He was mad not at them but himself. He still needed to yell though. He let Tony take this mission and he let him walk into a trap. He swore to himself and tossed his empty coffee cup in the trash. It was his seventh cup in the past 10 hours. He couldn't stop his brain from working. He couldn't chance sleep in case something came up. He could handle a little sleep depravation but he needed his team in full working mode if they were going to find Tony.

"McGee go back down to Abby's lab and help her with the evidence we took from the doctors murder. Help her get answers fast! Ziva go down to floor two and grab some sleep." He saw her look up. As he thought her eyes were burning with a killing intent, she was taking this to hard she was starting to push everything on herself. Before she voiced her angry protest Gibbs stared her down and said "It wasn't a request Agent David."

Ziva slammed the files she had on her hand and glared back at Gibbs. She was angry at everything. She was mad at McGee for not catching on to the kidnappers, mad at Gibbs for giving this mission a go, mad at herself for letting her partner get kidnaped, but most of all she was mad at Tony. As she walked into the elevator she punched the button for two. As the doors closed she found herself getting madder at Tony. He had to be stupid enough to get caught and not everyone was worried about him. It was just like him. He was never bothered by other people or seemed to care.. This made Ziva madder. Even when they were out to lunch and he would ask a question she wouldn't answer he would just laugh and then jump into a story about his childhood or about some girl back in college. She made her way down to the crash room for agents who end up sleeping at the agency. She looked around and saw she was the only one. Not that surprising since it was four am on a Saturday. She found a bed in the far corner and sat down. By now she had calmed down. She was remembering the last thing Tony said to her. "Don't worry I'll be back." His smile was still on her mind as she leaned back and fell asleep.

_Cage_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony was starting to get bored. No, he was beyond bored now. To date Tony had played every possible game you can play by yourself and as much as he was happy he wasn't in pain he was equally hurting for some sort of human interaction. Only when he started to count the number tiles on the floor for the third time did something happen. He heard it first it was an engine. Diesel from the sound of it. It was a big one too most likely a large truck. He got up from his bed when he heard voices. He heard someone shout some orders. A second later he saw the doors open and a large moving truck followed by three men entered. Tony watched them in silence. He still had no idea what was going on or if his cover had been truly blown. The truck stopped when it came to the middle. The men walking along the side went to the back and opened the trucks cargo door. What Tony saw surprised him. When the door was up about 9 men walked out from inside the truck. They looked around and started walking towards the different cages. Some were talking and laughing others were silent. They stood around the cages. None of them were moving towards Tony's cage. Until one other walked out of the truck. He turned and looked right at Tony. He had on a big smile as he walked over to Tony. He was accompanied by another man. Tony stayed seated as he watched the man with the smile walk up and stand next to the cage as his friend unlocked the cage and let him in. For a second Tony thought of making a run for it. That was until he saw the semiautomatic pistol strapped to his side. What happened next was just as weird. The smiling man walked into the cage and then closed the door. Behind him the man wielding the pistol locked the door back up. With Tony and the smiling man inside.

"Hi, names Garret Small. Nice to meet you." He said holding out a hand for a hand shake.

"Nice to meet you, Garret Small I'm Jordan Lockwood." Tony said smiling back and shaking Garret's hand.

_Back at Abby's Lab_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here we go. That account is for a airfield in Virginia. Just across the State line too couldn't be more then a two hour dive." McGee said in triumph.

"Good job McGee. so now that's one airfield, three warehouses, and a parking garage. But we still don't know what the connection. is." Abby said as she add airfield to the list.

"Abby your wrong. Look." McGee highlighted some text and moved so Abby could read it.

"McGee you are good. Lets call Gibbs and show him." Abby said as she grabbed Tim and hugged him.

"Show me what Abby?" Gibbs asked as he walked into Abby's lab.

"Gibbs! We found a clue with the truck. It might lead us to Tony." Abby started but McGee jumped in.

"I started to dig into the accounting of the company that owns the truck. As I looked I found some loans that the company took out but I wasn't able to find where the money had been spent. Then I found that the company was a small company owned by this business. Thorough the account info I could find we found that all of these are owned by the same company. We think that the truck might have taken him to one of these places. If we find out the parent company we could make a better list. We just need to find how who the company is" McGee finished.

"Its not a company but a family."

Everyone in Abby's lab turned and looked at the door way. Standing there was F.B.I. Senior Special Agent Tobias Fornell.

"I'm sorry to hear about Tony." Tobias said as he looked at Gibbs. "I think my people can help find him."

_Bullpen_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have been following the Stracci family for over 4 years now. They started out in New York but we have found their reach to be as far as down to Miami to Chicago. They run the classic organized crime with betting, loansharking, extortion, bribing, but they have also begun to profit from some heavier stuff such as human trafficking, gun running, and underground fighting ." Tobias had started his lecture of the FBI's interest in the Stracci family and how they were connected to the teams investigation in the elevator, but was able to supply Gibbs team with files and evidence when they were in the bullpen. Ziva was already diving into the FBI files when they had arrived. She looked like she had been crying, but Gibbs wrote it off as due to a poor amount of sleep.

"Why weren't we contacted about your investigation when we started questioning Doe." McGee asked.

"Because we didn't know he was involved." Tobias replied.

"You do now." Gibbs said with a sort of angry growl.

Tobias had enough of Gibbs passive aggressive attacks for the day. He knew why he was getting heat but he still didn't like it. "Look I got over here as soon as I heard about this case. I am not going to take the lead on this case away nor was I wasn't ordered to. I am here as a liaison. We have been able to place a agent undercover in the fighting league they have. His handler is on his way. Here he is now actually." Tobias held up a hand and the team followed his hand to a man walking toward them from the elevator.

A standard FBI suit is how Tony would have described the man Ziva thought. He was medium build and losing hair. She looked at the man for a second more and then dived back into the file she had in her hand. She was looking over the properties that could hold a fighting club. She had fallen asleep quickly, but the nightmare she had woke her up after only 2 hours of sleep. She had dreamed that she was in the deli talking with Tony when . He suddenly got up and said he had to go. She asked him were and he only replied that he would be back as soon as possible. As he left the deli he faded away. She woke with a jolt. After a minute of calming down she broke down again. This time she did let it out. She cried. After 5 minutes she collected herself and headed back down to the bullpen where she met Tobias and started looking over the files.

"So you have an agent in the fight league?" Gibbs asked the handler.

"Yes he has been involved for about seven months now." The man responded.

"We'll need a name." Gibbs said looking straight at the man.

THE handler looked over at Tobias. With a nod of the head Tobias gave him the go ahead to release the sensitive information.

"I will not give you his real name, but his cover ID is Garret Small"

_In the cage_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Jordan, I take it this is going to be your first fight." Garret said as he sat down in the chair.

"Yea it will be." Tony said watching Garret closely. "Got any friendly advice for me?"

"Only this, don't be friendly during the fight cause the other man is not going to be so nice" Garret said smiling.

"Noted, So tell me how did you know this was my first fight? Its not written on my face is it?" Tony laughed at Garrets advice and then at his own little joke.

"Yes it is. But its mostly in the eyes really. The eyes tell all as the saying goes. You see you have a pretty face. And soft eyes" Garret smiles as he sees Tony smile get bigger when he heard the complement. "I don't think you understand me Jordan. That wasn't meant as a complement necessarily. It tells me you don't have what it takes to win a fight. You have no animal in you."

"Well I guess we will have to wait and see. When are the fights anyways?" Tony asked. He thought if would be best to let Garret's comments slide and try to get some more information from him.

"Well the viewing will start at around eleven tonight and then the fights start normal about an hour later." Garret said nonchalantly.

"The viewing? What's that? Is it like a weigh in?" Tony asked.

"Well yes and no really. They are both meant to get people to place their bets and see the fighters but in a way its also different because here we aren't seen as fighters or even people for that matter.. We are seen as caged animals."

"Explains the cage I guess." Tony said as he smiled. So when do I find out who I will be fighting Garret?"

"What do you mean?" Gattet asked back confused.

I mean when do we know who were are going to fight?" Tony asked one more time.

"O I thought you knew. Jordan your going to be fighting me." With this last sentence the smile on Garret's face grew bigger as the one on Tony's face disappeared.

So there it is..Hope you like it! If you love it let me know. If you don't tell me why. Either way please R&R. I love hearing from people or if you're a monkey that can type I still love it. I typed most of this chapter while watching 28 weeks later. So feel lucky that I didn't write in zombies haha..

Food for thought-

What id the best zombie movie ever made?


	12. My Cage

I do not own NCIS

Tony was leaning on the wall on his cage.

They were still in his cage, but now they were on display. About two hours ago more men came in and started building another cage. This one was about three times as big as the one the one they were in now and they had laid down cardboard as well. After the fight cage was finished the workers started to set up tables and chairs. Then they gave everyone in cages an outfit with unique color themes. Tony was red and blue where as Garret on the other hand had gold and green. After they changed the viewing started. At first Tony only saw a few men walk in. They looked at some of the fighters but seemed to be just looking. After these men made their rounds a steady flow of people started to come into the warehouse.

Tony had watched the people as they came and went from his cage. He found himself watching them in the same fashion that they were looking at him. He didn't see himself as the one trapped anymore, now he saw them as the ones who were trapped. Trapped in their suits and there life styles of money. It was like he was looking into a mirror of his past life. He saw a few people that couldn't be older then seventeen sadly some of them were girls. He started thinking about his past and how he too had been sucked it to their world. A world where there are no rules or laws because money was more powerful. He started to look at the people not with a cops thought of mind but with pity like how a former addict looks at a current addict. They bought their suits to attract woman who are there for the suit not the man, or they are here because they were paid to be making the suit useless. They buy the car for the feeling of power when really the car forces them to have to drive it instead of the other way around. The work to have a happy life but after years of the life's corruption the to switch and you are thought that your work is your happy life. It's just like the movie Fight Club teaches. You own your possessions but over time they start to own you.

"You see it too don't you?" Garret said as he too watched the people. "It's funny really most of these people are here cause they believe they are liberating their trapped soul when really there just drowning with people suffering for the same disease. And what's so funny is that their true liberation there true cure is a few feet away locked inside that cage."

"You're talking about the fight cage right?" Tony asked.

"A place where a man can become king, similar to the coliseum in Rome really." Garret said.

"I can see that." Tony said as he looked over at Garret.

"You do I can see it. You have changed these last couple of hours. I can see it in your eyes. You want this fight to happen. You don't care who it's with thought that's important you want this fight for yourself." Garret said getting excited.

"What do you mean Garret?" Tony asked. He was wondering what he meant by the fight being for him.

"I think only you can figure it out. But I can help you find it. OK when you first got here what was this cage to you Jordan?" Garret asked.

"Ummm a bad hotel room? I don't know" Tony said not really sure how to answer it.

"Wrong it was and is still a cage. Jordan what was the cage to you when you got in here?" Garret asked.

Tony smiled at the idea of him going into the cage willingly. Just for now he had to stick to his cover he thought. "We I felt a little trapped I guess, I mean caged basically."

"Yes caged because this cage owned you. That is how you thought of it at fist but now it's different isn't it? It's the other way around isn't it? Now this cage is your cage. And that fight cage is your new castle." Garret was speaking fast and in a tone only describable as ecstatic.

As Tony thought about what he had just been told the truth exploded in his mind. His cage? When did he start thinking like that? Did it matter Garret was right. This was his cage. Tony smiled one of the biggest smiles he ever had. He new everything he needed to know. He was going to fight. And he couldn't wait to throw the first punch.

I know this is a small chapter but I had an extremely had time putting my thoughts on paper. I mean I wreaked my brain over how Tony would take this situation and what it would do to him. In all the times he had been in this situation he had been with someone the whole time. We almost never see Tony fully alone in the world so I started to think what the cage would do to Tony. I felt that Tony was a person who is able to make the best of anything. But I also felt he would start to collapse into himself. So with that in mind I want to ask you a question. This time the food for thought is related to the story.

Food for thought-

Is Garret Small real? Or is he just in Tony's head?


	13. Broken Noses and Introductions

I do not own NCIS

Tony stood up as they started to unlock the lock on his cage.

"Looks like we're up next." Garret said sitting up from the bed.

"Looks that way." Tony replied. He was getting more nervous as time went on. What made it worst was the fact that he didn't get to see any of the other fights. They could hear them that's for sure. But it was like a being a blind man at a fireworks show. Tony could tell what was happening just not who it was happening too. The door opened and he followed Garret through the crowd to the fight cage. As they were let into the giant ring Tony looked at the arena and saw dried blood all over. They locked the fight club and Tony suddenly woke up. He was now starting to get antsy he wanted this fight to happen and here it is right at his doorstep. He turned away from the crowd and looked over at Garret. Garret had on a smile that was as big as Tony's. As soon as they made eye contact they both nodded to each other. They both understood what the other meant. After this fight was over the worst to happen was the loser paid for the bar tab afterwards.

With the exchange of friendship made the two men tensed up. Tony set his hands up in his own modified boxing style. Garret held similar foot work to Tony, but he held his hands in a different way. Tony noticed it as a varied form of jujitsu. _Great, a ground battle._ Tony thought. At that moment time started to slow. Tony then thought about his chances of winning. He had had years of hand to hand combat training. This did not however give him that much confidence. The only time he had to use it was against untrained criminals and the few occasions with a highly intoxicated marine. He noted this and decided right then that he needed to find a better way to prepare for these things.

With that thought still in mind he heard the ring of a bell and snapped back into the present. He watched as Garret started to dance around Tony circling. Tony knew he was up against a man who had done this before. He knew that the one way to really win is the shock and awe tactic. Garret started to lean in and out testing Tony's reaction time. Tony countered with a few punches to the body and face. None made contact due to the distance between the two. Then it happened. Tony's punch reached out with a punch and Garret dodged then countered. Tony saw it coming Garrets counter was a classic and simple one, dodge then counter. The punch had his full body behind it and connected with Tony's face. The impact of the punch caused Tony to step back and his head was thrown back. He gained his footing after to steps and tasted blood.

"You broke my nose!" Tony said as he touched his nose and saw the blood on his hand.

"Haha yes I did, didn't I. Well I wonder what you're going to do about it." Garret laughed as he started to dance around him again.

"Well I guess I am obligated to return the favor." Tony smiled as he talked. Putting his hands back up showing this fight was far from over.

After the fist punch Tony was more cautious. Both fighters started to trade punches... Tony was focusing on body shots where as Garret still seemed to be playing a cat and mouse game. Tony new that the only reason he was still standing was because Garret was getting some sort of pleasure out of the game. Tony's mind was trying to figure out what his next move. He knew he had to keep the fight standing, if it came to a fight on the ground Tony knew the disadvantage would be too much.

Tony spent too much time thinking. He saw Garret went low for a grapple technique. Tony replied with lowering his center of gravity. Garret smiled as his plan worked. His fake grab move worked he sifted his feet and threw a hard kick into Tony's left leg. Tony bucked as the kick connected. As soon as His knee hit the ground he tried to get up but Garret was already on him. He started to mercilessly hit him in the face and sides. Tony tried to get his hands up but the blows to the head were having their toll as he was starting to see double. He suddenly found himself on the floor looking down and dripping blood falling from his split lip and cuts on his face. I was also pretty sure he had a few broken ribs. He stood up and saw Garret had resumed his cat and mouse game. He started to move in for another attack. Without thinking went on instinct. As he leaned down again he shot forward and grabbed Garret around the torso and lifted him in the air. As Garret started pounding him in the back with his fist Tony ran into the side of the cage and slammed Garret into the grates. Tony then threw Garret off and started to kick him. Tony kicked him in the chest and once in the leg to stop him from getting up. When Garret went down the second time Tony jumped on top of his enemy and rained down punches. After his fifth punch connected with Garret's jaw Tony started to hear a change in the crowds tone. It changed from an exciting mob to a panicking one. Tony looked up and saw several cars with their high beam lights pointed right at him. He stood up as the crows started running to the exits. Tony only knew two reasons for the crowd to start running the cops or the cops with guns. Tony saw a special tactics response unit along with several teams of local SWAT team moving in. All he could do was smile. He turned and looked down at the bloody mess next to him. Garret looked up at him and smiled back.

"Looks like I got lucky At least in the fight." Garret said as he reached up and took the helping hand Tony had extended to him. He got up and he put his hands in the air as instructed by the TRU squad. Tony followed his example.

"I wouldn't worry about this. Most we're looking at is a couple months or a fine maybe." Tony decided to stay as Jordan until he was picked up by his people. He looked down at his hands. He saw his blood on them mixed with Garrets. Something inside him started to boil. He felt alive, empowered, and free all at once. He had won the fight. He knew it and it felt great.

_5 minutes later_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tony" Tony looked up from where he was sitting on the ambulance to see McGee walking over to him.

"McGeek! Good to see you." Tony smiled and stood up and stared to walk over to McGee.

"Good to see you too Tony." McGee responded.

"So where is everyone else?" Tony looked around seeing if he could spot them.

"There on the way. We had to split of to cover all the raids. I guess I got the lucky one." McGee said.

"I think you need to fill me in McGee. I have been out of the loop." Tony said as he started to walk with McGee towards the car.

"Will do first lets get you back to HQ." McGee

_The bullpen an hour later_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ouch hey doctor easy there that hurt." Ton said as Ducky rapped his ribs.

"Tony I must say you are one of the loudest patients I have ever worked with." Ducky said.

"Ducky you work with dead people." Tony said responding to the sarcasm.

"Your point being?" Ducky smiled as he finished his rapping.

Tony stood up. It hurt as he jumped down from the desk. He immediately regretted it because of the sharp pain in his side from the broken rib.

Yes if you would like to refrain from any strenuous activity you might just let your body heal itself my boy." Ducky held up a hand with his index pointing up and making a tutu noise.

"Got it doc." Tony said as he put his shirt back on slowly to avoid anymore pain.

"TONY!" Abby shouted as she got out of the elevator and started to fun toward Tony.

"Abby no wait!" Tony started but it was too late. Abby rounded the corner of McGee's desk and rapped Tony in a classic Abby hug.

"O Ouch" Tony said as he took a deep breath due to the pain. The problem with this was it hurt his ribs even more.

"Abby Tony hurt his ribs. You need to let go of him." McGee said as he pulled Abby off of Tony.

"O no I'm sorry Tony I didn't know are you ok? That's a nasty black eye. McGee you said he was alright. You lied!" Abby turned and looked at a McGee and hit him.

"Hey, I said he was fine. I said that because of the fear we had that he wasn't going to be …." McGee started but decided not to finish the sentence.

"McGee you didn't write me off did you?" Tony asked.

"I didn't Tony. I knew you were alive." Abby said turning back to him. She smiled and gave him another hug. This time it was a softer hug.

"Thanks Abby." Tong said patting her on the back.

"Tony."

Tony looked over and saw Ziva and Gibbs were walking over. To Tony's and everyone's surprise Ziva ran over looked at Tony and then hugged him.

"O god!" Tony shouted in pain and shock.

"My dear Tony is injured. It would be best if you released him." Ducky said as he stepped over and took Ziva off Tony.

Tony stood there as he watched Ziva let him go. He felt her hold on to him for a second and then gave in to Ducky's wishes.

"You alright Tony?" Gibbs asked breaking the silence.

"Yea Boss just a few scrapes and bruises." Tony said still watching Ziva.

"Mmmm I would not say that. You will at least be doing desk for about 3 weeks until field work will be allowed." Ducky said.

"O come on Ducky I'm fine." Tony's tone was like a child being told he can't have dessert before dinner.

"I know I don't see any difference from the last time I saw you Agent DiNozzo." Tobias said as he walked into the bullpen followed by other people from the FBI.

"The FBI what a pleasant surprise. Did you get me a card?" Tony smiled at Tobias.

"No we need to come down here to get both agents statements. For our records of course." Tobias said smiling back at Tony.

"Other agent? You mean the FBI had someone in this as well?" Tony asked looking over to Gibbs.

"Yep and he had been undercover for quite some time." Tony didn't know who the suit was but he figured he was part of the operation.

"Well where is he?" Tony asked. He was wondering if he had seen this agent during his time undercover.

"Right behind you DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

Tony turned around and thought he would see one of two things; one a man with an expensive suit who played the role of a high stakes gambler or a beautiful woman. Tony of course was hoping for the pretty lady. Instead when he turned around and saw the last person in world he thought was an undercover agent.

"Jordan you look like shit!" Garret said smiling.

"Garret? What do you mean me? You're the one that looks like hell." Tony replied as he shook his hand.

"You too know each other?" McGee asked.

"You could say that. We were in a tight spot you could say." Tony said.

_One and a half hours later_----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony and Garret had given their statements to both agencies and finally were able to get out of the interrogation room. Garret followed Tony down to the bullpen. When they got down they were met by Ziva, Abby, and McGee. Gibbs was in a meeting with Tobias and the director to go over what to do with the case.

"Finally you took forever Tony." Abby said getting up from Tony's seat.

"Sorry Abby you know how the FBI is. Have to speak real slowly." Tony laughed as Garret punched him on the shoulder. "Ok well let me first start out with an introduction. Danny these are my coworkers. This is..."

"Don't sweat it I think I can guess who's who." Danny interrupted. "You must be Abby am I right?"

"That's me!" Abby clapped her hands and started jumping up and down. "Nice to meet you Danny."

"Nice to me you too. And you must be the computer man. Tim right? Good to meet you" He walked over to McGee and shook his hand.

"Yea Tim McGee and same here." McGee said getting up from his chair to shake Danny's hand. He then walked around his desk and joined the group in the middle of the bullpen.

After the hand shake Danny spun around to face Ziva. He looked at her for a second then spook. "Wow you weren't lying Tony. Ziva pleasure to meet you; I've heard so much about you."

"O really? Like what?" Ziva said smiling and looking at Tony who just laughed and smiled back.

Danny didn't answer the question. He had promised to keep what him and Tony talked about in the cage so he said his good byes and then left with Tobias when he came down from the director's office.

_A few days later_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McGee walked into the bullpen to find him the last one in the office. Tony was still writing his report on his undercover assignment. McGee still couldn't believe that Tony and Danny had a true fight, but Tony's face was hard evidence of it. The weird this was Tony's smile seemed even bigger now when he talked about it. Ziva was at her desk. She seemed to be writing an email. McGee walked to his desk and was about to sit down until he caught himself. The horror of the last prank was still in his mind. Tony and Ziva had made his chair into a fifth grade science project. They had taken his chair apart and hollowed out the cushion. After that they put bags of vinegar in the cushion and filled the hollow pole the chair swiveled on with baking soda. So when he sat down the bags of vinegar exploded and mixed with the baking soda and causes it to erupt, pushing up and soaking him from head to toe.

"Don't worry McGee it's not the chair you need to worry about." Tony said as he and Ziva started to laugh.

Ok so the case is over which means the story is pretty much over! There will be one more chapter in this story and I think that will be it. I will be starting on my next story right after this one is completed so please add me you your alerts so you can be the first to read my next story. Hope this left you wanting more. Also if you have any questions please feel free to ask. And the last chapter will answer them. I left this chapter open on purpose though so it might be best if you wait until it's up. I should have it up by Friday.

Food for thought?

When people live on the moon will the moonwalk still be corny?


	14. Lunch and a Date

_Lunch two months later_------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you, Michelle Thank you." Tony said as Michelle kissed him again. Ever since Tony walked into the deli with a face like a bruised peach Michelle had decided to do her own physical on Tony every time he walked though her doors. "Like having a second mother" Tony grumbled as he sat down in the booth with Ziva sitting next to him and Abby and McGee sitting across from them.

"Don't be so moody she just cares about you. Like all of us sitting here" Abby said as she looked over at Ziva and smiled.

At that moment Tony's cell phone started to ring. He looked at his phone and the caller ID. "It's Danny." Tony told the group as he answered the call. Tony talked to Danny for about five minutes as the others held their own conversation. Tony finished the call and hung up.

"So how is Danny doing?" McGee asked as Tony as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Danny said it's going well. The case is just about rapped up, with my testimony and the evidence we collected along with what the FBI have. It looks like the Stracci family is going to be looking at some long trials." Tony said smiling.

"I still can't believe it was Doe's intern. I mean we now know she was married into the Stracci family but to try and fix the fights herself. It's pretty crazy. You know using her position to drug the fighters before their fights so the family makes more money from betting." Abby said as she looked out the window.

"And when she gave the two marines the wrong drugs. The family thought Worth and Heyman were trying to screw them. And with the major bet Doe placed on the fight they thought he was in on it." McGee said finishing the case.

"Yea well luckily they will be going away for more then just that." Tony said sighing.

"You know Tony you haven't really talked about the fight. I had a question." Ziva said as she started to playfully get closer to Tony.

Tony got a little uncomfortable but went along with it. "And what would that question be Ziva?"

"Is it true you were losing? Danny said that if he didn't try to play the fight out you would have lost." Ziva started to smile as she talked seeing the uncomfortable situation Tony was finding himself in.

"As I recall when I talked to the TRU people. They said that when they went in that Tony was on top of Danny" McGee put his hands up to make finger quotes. "Raining down pain. So maybe Danny is just making that up to save face."

"Tony is that true? That's hot. I bet it felt powerful you know going all gladiator." Abby smiled and looked at Tony is a sort of childhood astonishment.

Tony laughed at the group. He hadn't talked about the fight because he didn't want to. The truth was is frightened him a little while at the same time made him feel great. He tried to get a hold of Danny and talk about it but due to his work it was impossible at first. Now with Tony full healed he decided to let it go. But in the back of his brain Tony couldn't help but wonder when his next fight is going to happen. After a while Abby and McGee left. Abby still had test's to run on some evidence from other cases. The teams said their quick good byes. Tony and Ziva stayed to finish their food. Tony noticed that Ziva had not moved away form him. She was so close to him.

"So your injuries have healed?" Ziva asked breaking the silence that had fallen on them.

"Yea Ducky said I should be good to go this next Monday. It's about time too I think I am going to go crazy if I had to do another week of total desk work. Although I do get to watch movies with Abby when you guys left." Tony said looking over at Ziva. As he turned he met her eyes and then stared at each other for a long minute. "Finally Tony asked what he had wanted to since he had gotten back from his cage. " Ziva when I got back when you hugged me. Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

Tony saw Ziva's eyes widen and quickly look away. _What was that? _He thought to himself. "Are you embarrassed?" He asked her.

"No it's just that well. You see I was worried about you. All McGee said when he called Gibbs and I was that they found you." Ziva said this hoping Tony would just let the answer go. She had been regretting the hug since she did it. Not because it was wrong but because she couldn't say what she felt after she hugged him. She wasn't ready to open up he had been trained not to and she was trained very well. "I have a question for you too. What did you say to Danny about me?

**FLASHBACK **(Tony and Garret in the cage)

Garret- You got a girlfriend?

Tony- No, I don't

Garret- But you have a girl in mind don't you?

Tony- What gave it away? _He laughed_Yea I do Garret. She is something else too. _Tony started to think about Ziva and a smile started to show across his face._

Garret- Tell me about her Jordan there has to be something behind that smile.

Tony- Beautiful, smart, strong willed with an amazing smile to boot. The whole package really.

Garret- So what's stopping you?

Tony- We got this boss who doesn't allow coworkers to date.

Garret- O now that is bull. Come on Jordan like you aren't a rule breaker man. I know what it is; you're threatened by her aren't you. I mean she is different from the other woman you've dated right? You just don't know how to act around her so you fall back.

Tony thought about what Garret just said in silence.

"The truth hurts doesn't it? Garret said smiling. "Ok I am going to help you out you now have a homework assignment. By the end of the next month you have to ask her out on a date and at least tell he see is one of the things you told me about her. So you can say she is beautiful, smart, strong willed or that she has an amazing smile. It's your choice but I would go with beautiful.

**PREASENT**

Tony looked over at his partner. She was still looking at him waiting for an answer. He drew in a big breath though his nose and sighed. "I told him that your favorite movie is Who Framed Roger Rabbit. And that you had a great smile." Tony said the second thing as Ziva was about to punch Tony in what looked like the ribs.

When Ziva heard the last part she had to turn away. She was blushing and she couldn't stop smiling. She was so happy and couldn't fully understand why. _He just made that up_. She said to herself. She looked at her food and then relished Tony was looking at her. "What is it Tony?" She finally asked putting her fork down.

"Fight club. You said you would watch it after this case was done and now it is." Tony was smiling.

Ziva smiled remember how stupid she had remembered the deal they made. "Ok when and were?"

"How about tomorrow? I can leave the gym early and pick you up. Then we can grab take out?" Tony asked as he laughed to hide his nervousness.

Ziva smiled and replied. "Ok it's a date." After this she stood up. And don't worry this lunch is on me.

Tony sat there as Ziva got up. _Did she say date?_ _Did she mean that? Or was she using it like its date the way a friend would say it?_ Tony didn't move as his brain imploded with questions. When he heard the small bell ring as Ziva opened the door to leave. Tony stood up and ran out after her.

Michelle watched both of them as they left. She smiled when Ziva came up and paid. The smile on her was one that she had not seen on Ziva before, it was pure happiness. When she looked over at Tony who was still sitting down she laughed quietly and went back to the kitchen where she then heard Tony run out to catch up with Ziva. _Bei Bambini_. She thought to herself and smiled again.

Ok well there you go! This was my first attempt at doing a fan fiction and I have to say I really did enjoy it! Thank you to everyone who read my work all the way through and of course thank you to everyone that posted a review, you really kept me going. So with my first work done I can focus on my next piece. I do not have a title but I will hopefully have the first chapter up by the end of the weekend. So please look forward to it and read it with it's up. And for the last fight club food for thought I will leave you with a classic.

Bei Bambini- Means beautiful babies in Italian.

Food For Thought- Guess the movie from the quote. One of my favorite movie scenes too.

**Connor**: Now you will receive us.  
**Murphy**: We do not ask for your poor, or you're hungry.  
**Connor**: We do not want your tired and sick.  
**Murphy**: It is your corrupt we claim.  
**Connor**: It is your evil that will be sought by us.  
**Murphy**: With every breath we shall hunt them down.  
**Connor**: Each day, we will spill their blood till it rains down from the skies.  
**Murphy**: Do not kill, do not rape, do not steal, these are principles which every man of every faith can embrace.  
**Connor**: These are not polite suggestions, these are codes of behavior and those of you that ignore them will pay the dearest cost.  
**Murphy**: There are varying degrees of evil, we urge you lesser forms of filth not to push the bounds and cross over, into true corruption, into our domain.  
**Connor**: For if you do, one day you will look behind you and you will see we three. And on that day, you will reap it.  
**Murphy**: And we will send you to whatever god you wish.  
[_Murphy and Conner join II Duce behind Yakavetta_]  
**Connor****, ****Murphy****, ****Il Duce**: And shepherds we shall be, for Thee, my Lord, for Thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand, that our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever be.  
**Il Duce**: In nomine Patri.  
**Connor**: Et Fili.  
**Murphy**: Spiritus Sancti.  
[_They execute Yakavetta_]


End file.
